


将军x皇帝

by EblesSmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EblesSmith/pseuds/EblesSmith
Summary: *有非自愿注意





	将军x皇帝

**Author's Note:**

> *有非自愿注意

▼

皇帝从小也是学文习武，六艺精通，但到底年轻，勤于朝政那几年功夫也荒废了，将军毫不费力。

皇帝……啊不，废帝，被反叛的将军掐着脖子，按倒在空无一人的大殿，曾经的议政之地。

“放……放开……”

将军的手好似钳子，死死锢住了皇帝的脖子，皇帝几乎能预料到自己的脖子上回留下红色的手印，在几欲窒息之际，皇帝憋红了脸，愣是挤出几个字来。

将军笑着，松了些力道，还未等皇帝反应过来要反抗，将军就驾轻就熟地抽掉了皇帝的腰封，金冠在争斗中早松开了，这长发便如那玄色金纹的龙袍，散在地上。

皇帝是知道接下来发生什么了，干脆偏过头去不再去看。

将军只留了皇帝的外袍垫在他身下，未经沙场磨炼的、白皙的身体被袍子遮掩。

“皇上，”将军的那物抵在皇帝的穴口处，顶部渗出的清液润湿了干涩禁闭的秘处，“你看看这大殿，这龙座。”

将军长驱直入。

皇帝闷哼一声，他几乎是咬破了下唇，才生生将涌到嘴边的惨叫咽下去。

他抓紧了散落在旁的玄色衣袍，他恨自己的身体随着将军的动作而晃动，他恨自己忍不住发出的声音。

“这大殿三尺之上，无数英灵，可曾想过，”将军又一次深顶，皇帝无力地挣扎，妄图爬开将军的控制，“他们的后代如此无能，不但将江山社稷拱手让人……”

年轻的皇帝赤红着双眼，却干涩得流不出一滴泪来。

父皇。

母后。

儿臣该怎么办啊。

儿臣能怎么办啊。

“还被人按在这儿，挣扎不得，动弹不得，连自个儿都保不住，让祖宗们看笑话。”将军贴在他耳边说。

“你说说，你是死了好，还是生不如死的好？”

▲

**Author's Note:**

> *黑色龙袍是个人xing趣，跟朝代没关系。


End file.
